Clarity
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt were made for each other. However they also were young and that comes with a lot of challenges. Especially when Blaine ends up pregnant. Can they fight through all that life throws at them or will they give up? BLAINE MPREG


CLARITY

Blaine and Kurt have always been on/off for two years. The first year was perfect, then the couple met Sebastian Smythe. This was a real test of how strong the relationship was and lead to their first break up when Blaine was dancing with Sebastian on a night out. A few days later they patched things up and started to get back on track. Then came Chandler leading to another break up. They patched things up again, however the cracks were clearer than ever. Dalton had a fire, so the warblers were invited to join Glee club, Kurt was fuming. Sebastian approached Blaine at his locker.

"Hey killer, I am stoked I finally get to sing with that dream voice of yours! We need to go on another night out soon."

"Look Sebastian, I am really glad the warblers are here but Kurt is my boyfriend and he is uncomfortable with us spending time together." Blaine went to walk to class, Sebastian followed.

"Do you know why that is?"

"Kind off."

"It's because he can see the chemistry. Kurt feels threatened that you're going to wake up one morning and realise how much better off you'd be with me." They walked into the class room, Blaine sat down, Sebastian stood the other side of the table, he bent down. "I love you Anderson." Sebastian kissed Blaine, he stood up and Sebastian pushed him onto the table, he got on top of him and started to remove his clothes. Blaine pulled away.

"Not here, anyone could walk in." Blaine sorted his clothes out and walked to his car, they drove to a hotel a few blocks away. They got through the door and Sebastian pushed Blaine up against the wall, in minutes clothes were everywhere and they had sex twice, before laying down together.

….. Back at McKinley.

Kurt walked into his next class, he sat down. He waited for Blaine to appear but he didn't which was very odd. He shot him a text and got on with the lesson.

…. At the hotel.

The pair awoke, they got dressed and went back to McKinley for Glee. They walked in separately. Blaine sat down at the back, he felt awful. Kurt came in and sat next to him.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I had to pop home, I forgot my house keys, mom was home on lunch so I went and got them, I live in Westerville so it took a while." Kurt nodded, Mr Shue began talking about this weeks lesson. Halfway through Sebastian entered, Blaine avoided his eyes.

"Sebastian, you're late."

"Sorry, I got held up with some important business."

"Someone got laid!" Santana smirked.

"Best sex of my life." Blaine felt really uncomfortable.

"Enough, take a seat." Mr Shue began talking about sectionals. As soon as glee finished Blaine grabbed his bag.

"Hey are you coming back to mine? Dad and Carole invited you for dinner."

"I would love to, I have so much homework to do." Kurt held his hand.

"Please, it would mean a lot to me." Kurt smiled.

"Okay but I am leaving at 9."

"Off course you are." He walked hand-in-hand with Kurt to the parking lot. Blaine went back to Kurt's, he felt awful for cheating on Kurt. He loved him more than anything. Burt and Carole had been so inviting to him, his parents hated him being gay. After dinner they went downstairs to Kurt's room. Kurt kissed him, Blaine wanted to sleep with him so badly, he felt so guilty. Kurt pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"We don't have to make love."

"I want to." Blaine kissed him, he stayed at Kurt's. He felt even more guilty when Carole cooked him breakfast they treated him like part of the family everytime he visits. Blaine went to his house rather than school, he told Kurt he thought he was coming down with something. He texted Sebastian to meet him in Westerville. Sebastian was already at the park when he arrived, he went to kiss Blaine.

"Yesterday shouldn't have happened, I am with Kurt, I love Kurt."

"You think when he finds out he's going to be okay with it. No he's going to end your relationship." Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "He will find out." Blaine left, he went home and cried. A few days later they were sat in Glee. Sebastian was talking to some of the warblers.

"Mr Shue, last year one of the Glee clubs at our Sectionals cheated, they lip sung. If we are against them at least we won't come last. God don't you just hate cheats." Sebastian smirked.

"OMG! Someone so cheated in this room! Tell us."

"I hope no one cheated."

"Not like that Mr Shue, someone has cheated in a relationship, was it Hudson? Quinn? Puck?"

"None of them." Sebastian smirked, Blaine shifted.

"Berry, Blaine, Sam?"

"Maybe."

"OMG! IT WAS ONE OF THEM!" Kurt looked at Blaine, Quinn looked at Sam and Finn looked at Rachel.

"IT WAS ME!" Sam stood up. "I am really sorry I just have a high sex drive." Blaine looked at Sebastian. Kurt went to Blaine's. Blaine cooked him dinner. They were sat at the table.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you so much." Blaine started to cry. "I feel awful about all of this. A few days ago, I was at my locker, Sebastian started talking to me, we walked to my class, I sat down. He kissed me. He started going to take my clothes off. So we went to a hotel and had sex, I am so sorry." Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"You had sex with Meerkat."

"I am really sorry."

"I bet you are." Kurt stood up.

"I love you."

"How can I believe that! You slept with someone else!"

"It didn't mean anything, things have been really bad I was lonely."

"You don't think I've been lonely, I could've slept with someone but I didn't cause I knew what it meant." Kurt picked up his keys. "We're over." He walked out. Blaine broke down and cried. A few hours later he was sat on the corner sofa in his living room. His mom came home.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" She cuddled him.

"I cheated on Kurt."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah."

"Honey, temptation is a real test for a relationship and love. You see, temptation will test the weakest and the strongest relationships, the one's that survive are meant to be, unfortunately yours failed the test." She got some ice-cream and cuddled him. It was the first time in a long time she showed love towards Blaine. Blaine's mom works as a nurse and she often is in bed or at work when Blaine is around. Blaine's dad is a cold man, he works out of state 6 days a week, on a Sunday he is home but mostly rests and ignores Blaine. Blaine looks after his little sister Suzie every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, she is 8 and just like Blaine. A few weeks past. Blaine was sick, he would just ignore it and carry on. It had been 8 weeks since he and Kurt broke up. He missed his best friend. He hated going to school. Today was the worst, he sat down with his best friend Sam. Kurt walked in with another guy. He hadn't heard Kurt laugh like that in months.

"OMG! Are you guys official yet?" Rachel enveloped them in a hug.

"Rachel!"

"Well, Kurt will you make is official with me?" The boy held his hand. Blaine was fuming. Sam put his hand on him, everyone looked at Blaine in sympathy.

"I feel sick." Sam grabbed the trash can, Blaine's lunch came up. He sat there reaching for a few minutes. Kurt came over and rubbed his back.

"I think we should go to the nurse, dude you've been sick for ages." Sam helped him up and took him to the office, Kurt stood there a bit confused. Blaine was taken to the ER by Sam, a few hours later he was told something that would change his life, he was 11 weeks pregnant meaning his baby was Kurt's, also meaning when he slept with Sebastian he was pregnant that made him feel sick. He took a week of school. He had a few messages from Kurt asking what was wrong, he ignored them. When his father came home on the Sunday, he asked Blaine why he's been to the ER. Blaine told his parents about his baby. He was asked to leave by his father.

"You have made your bed, now lie in it. We love you and of course our grandchild but we will not support you financially. That is Kurt's job. You can stay here for two weeks whilst you sort things, that is it." He went to school, he felt awful, he was pregnant, lonely and to make it better homeless. He was stood at his locker when he saw Kurt kiss his new boyfriend. It hurt more than he thought it would. Sebastian approached him.

"Hey, you've been so distant in the last two months, Will you go on a date with me?"

"He's moved on, you should too." Sam smiled.

"Okay." Sebastian hugged him. He went on a date with Sebastian, it was the most fun he'd had in a while but it didn't change his situation. Blaine decided he needed to tell Kurt. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" Kurt followed him, they sat in the choir room. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He started to cry. "My dad kicked me out, I am 12 weeks pregnant." He clutched his abdomen. "It's your baby, it was weeks before I cheated."

"I am shocked but I am not going to abandon you, do you want to come over tonight? We can discuss it, and tell my dad." Blaine nodded. He went to Kurt's. They told Burt, he was shocked but supportive. He let Blaine move in to their spare room. Kurt helped him move in. The next weeks lesson was about regrets. Blaine stood up.

"I would like to sing."

_High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
And it's worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

_Why are you my remedy_

_Why are you my remedy_

_Why are you my clarity_

_Why are you my remedy_

_Why are you my clarity_

_Why are you my remedy_

_Why are you my clarity_

Blaine had tears in his eyes, he needed to move on for his baby and get past the going back and fourth. Kurt had tears in his eyes as he knew that was about their relationship. He loved Blaine. At home Blaine was on the sofa, it was just the two of them.

"I think we need to talk, we have avoided it, you're 14 weeks pregnant."

"Okay, I am always going to love you but we can't carry on this relationship, the baby needs stability."

"I agree, I think we work better as friends. I want our baby to feel safe and loved which we can do better as friends."

"I don't want anyone knowing yet, other than us, your dad, Carole, my parents and Finn."

"Okay, do you have to go get Suzie from your mom's?"

"Yeah she has a night shift, I am gonna stay over there tonight."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah." The former couple stayed at Blaine's. They fell asleep in Blaine's bed.

"Morning." Blaine woke up, Kurt had made him breakfast in bed. He sat up.

"Wow thank you."

"You're welcome, I can't wait to see our little bean today."

"I am so excited." Kurt pecked him.

"I am going to shower."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. They saw their baby wiggling around. Kurt cried, he held Blaine's hand the entire time. Blaine was glad to go home to Kurt's. Two weeks later they had their gender scan. They couldn't wait to find out. Blaine found out he was having a boy. They decided to announce it by painting their hands and placing them on Blaine's bump, they then took a picture of the blue prints. Everyone was excited. Blaine smiled at the pictures. Kurt ended things with his boyfriend to focus on the baby.

**Kurt Hummel; **I am so excited to announce that **Blaine Anderson** and I will be welcoming our first baby in May! We cannot wait to meet our boy! Xxx

**Blaine Anderson; **In May we are going from two to three! We couldn't be happier!- _with __**Kurt Hummel.**_

Sectionals was finally here, it was at McKinley. Blaine was unable to take part in the dance number. Mr Shue wanted Blaine to do the opening solo of Clarity as his voice was very powerful. They were in the choir room.

"Show circle!" They all huddled. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you all. Let's win this!" Blaine performed his solo, he got a standing ovation, then they did their big dance number followed by a group performance of Stronger. As soon as the performance finished and they got back stage Kurt enveloped Blaine into a big cuddle.

"You did amazing!"

"So did you!" Kurt held his hands.

"I mean it, you took my breath away, your passion, your voice just everything is amazing."

"Thank you."

"Our son is going to be very talented." Kurt kissed him, they stood there for a few minutes slowly kissing. Kurt pulled back. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." Kurt kissed him. They went out for a meal. They came home and made love. A few days later they were alone eating breakfast in the dining room.

"I think we should talk about our relationship." Kurt nodded. Blaine continued, "I love you so much, I would love to give our relationship another try. So will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to." Kurt kissed him. "I think we should share my room, so when the baby is here we can do it together."

"It's not just because of the baby, it's cause you have a very high sex drive Mr Hummel." Kurt laughed.

"Only because it's you. At least I don't have sex addiction like you." Blaine laughed.

"What can I say, I am irresistible." Kurt laughed. A few days later they told everyone they were back together. Kurt was sat in the Lima Bean with Rachel.

"Aren't you worried he is going to cheat again?"

"I try not to think about it, I don't want to go backwards."

"Yeah, but you need to be honest, because that is going to eat away at you until you snap. How would you feel if we went to the mall, we saw Sebastian and Blaine chatting, what would you assume?"

"They were doing something behind my back."

"Exactly but actually all that happened was they bumped into each other a second before, it was a simple hey, how are you sort of conversation, you assumed the worse."

"I love him, it hurts so much that I can't trust him."

"I know, I think you are trying to for the baby."

"It keeps going round in my head, I keep imagining them together." A few hours later they were in Glee. The glee were having an argument as Mercedes was asking them for advice after her boyfriend Sean cheated on her.

"Nope stay away!" Rachel shouted.

"Once a cheat always a cheat." Kurt said with sympathy. Blaine looked at Sam and everyone looked at them.

"Isn't that rich coming from you? Your shacked up with Anderson again, he cheated. Oh wait that's right, you're having a baby so it's fine." Santana stood up. Kurt looked at Blaine. He had tears in his eyes.

"What I did was a mistake, it was wrong. I owned up to it. I took the consequences. I actually thought you'd forgiven me but I guess not. It was all for the baby." Blaine walked down the steps.

"I'm sorry, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone." Blaine left, Sam went with him. They walked to the parking lot. Sam drove Blaine to Kurt's, he got an overnight bag before going to Sam's. Kurt came home. The house was quiet. He went downstairs and noticed a note on his bed.

_**Kurt,**_

_**I have made mistakes, who hasn't? I was dumb enough to believe you forgave me when the truth was you hadn't. I have taken the consequences of losing the love of my life but now I am being treated like a villain. It is clear you aren't ready to forgive me. I am staying with Sam for a few nights to clear my head. I think it's time to call it quits this time for good.**_

_**Blaine xx**_

_**P.S I really did love you.**_

Blaine stayed with Sam for a week before going back to Kurt's. He stayed in the spare room. He hadn't spoken to Kurt since their fight. He decided to ignore Kurt. A few weeks past they were practicing for Regionals which was going to be held in the new build of Dalton Academy. Blaine was walking along the corridor with Sam when Sebastian approached him.

"Hey, Dalton is back open tomorrow so this is our last day at McKinley."

"I bet your be glad to be out of public school."

"I am gonna miss seeing you everyday." Blaine blushed. He was now 20 weeks pregnant, in ten weeks they would have Regionals. "So I was wondering if you fancied coming to a formal dance Friday to celebrate the grand re-opening. Once a warbler always a warbler right."

"Yeah, that would be amazing."

"Cool I will pick you up at 6."

"It's a date." Blaine smiled. He was fed up of pining over Kurt, he needed to move on for his baby. A few days past. Kurt was in the dining room with his family when Blaine came downstairs dressed looking very attractive.

"Are you eating with us son?" Burt smiled.

"Not tonight, but thank you."

"Where are you going looking so handsome?" Carole stood up and adjusted his bowtie.

"A formal at Dalton, to celebrate the re-opening."

"Have a lovely time honey." Carole cuddled him. Kurt looked pissed off. There was a knock at the door. Finn opened it and let Sebastian into the lounge, he was dressed up too. Kurt was pissed off. He was going on a date with Meerkat. Blaine walked in, Sebastian smiled.

"You look breathtaking."

"Thank you, you look very handsome." Blaine went over to him. Kurt heard Sebastian whisper to Blaine.

"We could skip the formal and go to mine." He hated the way that Blaine looked in Sebastian's eyes after his comment. He was jealous that Sebastian was getting to Blaine.

"Have a lovely evening." Carole smiled. She took a photo of the two of them together. A few hours later Kurt's heart broke when he saw Blaine had changed his profile picture to him and Sebastian cuddling at the dance, Sebastian had his hands on Blaine's bump. Kurt was angry.

B- Staying over in Westerville, see you later x

K- With Meerkat in other words.

B- It is none of your business.

K- Think about whose baby your carrying then tell me if it's still none of my business.

Blaine didn't come home until Sunday, he stayed at Sebastian's Friday and Saturday night. They had spent lots of time together and decided to make their relationship official.

**Blaine Anderson** changed his relationship status from _Single_ to _In a relationship with __**Sebastian Smythe.- **__Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson and 234 others liked this._

Kurt was heartbroken, he text Mercedes and they went out for a coffee.

"I am devastated, I knew he had feelings for Sebastian, he kept saying he didn't but he clearly did."

"I think he still loves you. He is carrying your baby and he shouldn't be throwing it in your face that he has a boyfriend cause Seb shouldn't be holding his belly as if he is the other dad."

"I think that's the thing that pisses me off the most, the thought of him being a step-father to our baby."

"Yeah I can understand that. I think you should talk to him." A few weeks past, Blaine decided when he was 25 weeks pregnant to move in with Sebastian. Kurt felt like he had really lost Blaine. He hadn't spoken to Blaine in the five weeks since that. It was Regionals. Blaine was 30 weeks now. He was a lot bigger than when Kurt had seen him last. Blaine didn't go to school often, he was home schooling most of the time because his pregnancy was making him sick a few times a day. Blaine approached the new directions.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah." Blaine looked in pain, Sam put his arm round him.

"Do you want to have a sit down?"

"Sorry that's my fault for wearing him out so much last night." Sebastian came over and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine laughed. Kurt was jealous it hurt to know the man he loved, the man who was carrying his child was being intimate with someone else.

"Wanky."

"Shut up Santana." Everyone said.

"Seriously though, are you okay babe?" Sebastian held his hands.

"Yeah, he is doing summersaults that's all." The new directions and warblers were performing together for the competition season. Dalton was built quicker than expected. They performed together. After the first song Blaine left the stage. He started to throw up. Mr Shue was there to help him. Two songs later, they came off. All cheering and hugging. Kurt saw Blaine hunched over with Mr Shue he rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh! Blaine are you okay?"

"Kurt he's bleeding." Kurt looked down at his trousers, they were totally blood stained.

"I don't feel good." The blood kept coming. Mr Shue dialled 911. They moved him to the Warblers rehearsal room. Kurt and Sebastian were at his side. He was rushed to the ER with Kurt, when they got there he was unconscious. He was taken to theatre and their son was born prematurely. He was 3lb 4. Kurt cried when he heard his son cry as it meant he was alive. Blaine's bleed was stabilised. He was out of theatre four hours after being admitted. He was in a coma. Sebastian came in and kissed his head.

"I love you so much Blaine, I have been so worried." He sat down. Kurt was the other side of his bed. "Is the baby okay?"

"He is very little but he is fighting like daddy." Sebastian and Kurt remained by his bedside. Kurt would visit their son as much as he could. "I am going to see him I will come and tell you all about him." Kurt kissed his head. Every day was harder than the last. Their son was growing and Blaine wasn't able to see.

"Hey, I have a picture of him having his milk, he has your curly hair but he has my blue eyes, do you remember when we were talking about what we wanted him to look like. Well I told you he was going to have your hair and you didn't believe me but I win." Kurt would spend every waking hour of his day at the hospital with Blaine and the baby.

A week later Kurt was sat with Blaine. "So the doctors said our beautiful boy now weighs 5 pounds exactly. He still has your hair and my goodness he is so cute." Kurt wiped his eyes. "I love you so much, I can't do this without you. I love you." Sebastian came in.

"How are they?"

"Blaine is making no progress or decline, the baby is improving everyday. They said by the time he is two weeks old I will be able to hold him."

"Is Blaine able to fight this?"

"I hope so, I can't do this on my own."

"You're not on your own. I will help out, I love that little boy."

"Thanks."

"I know we don't like each other but Blaine needs us to get along or at least try to."

Blaine's baby was now two weeks old. Kurt was finally able to hold the baby, he asked the doctors if he could put the baby on Blaine's chest for skin to skin. He was very tiny.

"Look Blaine, isn't he perfect. Are you giving your daddy a cuddle." The baby's noises filled the room. "Please wake up daddy so we can have a proper cuddle, we love you so much."

"Mr Hummel?"

"Yeah?"

"The baby needs a name, we need to register his birth as soon as possible, also we are hoping to discharge him within the next two weeks."

"What about Blaine though?"

"He isn't showing any signs of trying to wake up, we need to start thinking about turning the ventilator off."

"No, we can't do that."

"Kurt, as hard as it is for you, Blaine might have lost his fight for life." Burt put his hands on his shoulder. "Did you talk about names?" Kurt held the boy in his arms.

"We agreed on Dalton for his middle name as it is where we met."

"That's beautiful."

"We liked the name Bentley, it feels so wrong him not being able to do this."

"I know Kurt." Burt hugged his son. Kurt registered their son as Bentley Dalton Anderson.

Two weeks later when Bentley was 4 weeks old and 6lb 4 ounces he was finally able to come home. Kurt was devastated, it should be a day to remember forever for both him and Blaine but Blaine was still unconscious and unresponsive. He kissed Blaine's head and put Bentley in the car seat.

"I will see you tomorrow, I can't believe I am doing this without you." Kurt cried. "My dad is going to stay with you tonight, we love you daddy." Kurt took Bentley home. He spent most of his days and nights crying, he didn't style his hair or dress up in the last month. When it was Bentley's first day at home Rachel came to visit. He was on the couch feeding him a bottle.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"How's Blaine?"

"He isn't responding to anything, they want to turn the ventilator off but they don't think he will survive."

"Maybe it is time to let him go. Blaine deserves to be at peace." Kurt cried. Two days later he was at the hospital with Blaine. Burt, Carole, Finn, Blaine's parents, Suzie and Sebastian were all at the bedside with Kurt. Burt was nursing Bentley.

"Mr Hummel, we are going to gradually reduce the flow of oxygen, the process will take a few minutes, then we will see what happens." Kurt nodded he couldn't get the words out. They had placed a picture of their gender announcement in a frame next to his bed, they had placed one of Bentley's snuggles in his hands. The doctors slowed down the rate of oxygen. Carole had her arms round Kurt as the room filled with silence. They turned the machine off. Blaine didn't respond.

"Come on Blaine you can do this." Burt was crying. A few seconds past and suddenly the heartrate monitor was going. Blaine was breathing on his own.

"Ba-baby." Blaine spluttered out. The doctors helped Blaine back to consciousness. Twenty minutes later Kurt bought their 4 and ½ week old son over. "Hey." Blaine started to cry.

"He is so perfect."

"I know."

"Don't cry." Blaine wiped Kurt's eyes.

"I haven't stopped crying since regionals."

"Your performance wasn't that bad." Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled. "That's better, that gorgeous smile, I hope our son gets too."

"You had us so worried." Blaine hugged him.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I guess I haven't felt anything for a month it suddenly is painful."

"If you wanted a nap you should've just said." Blaine laughed.

Just checking how much you loved me."

"Well you didn't have to do that!" Kurt laughed. "I love you so much, I have been so worried, I wanted you to be there when Bentley came home."

"I know, I am gutted I wasn't but I have a lifetime with the both of you now." Blaine pulled Kurt down and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you so much." Blaine smiled.

"I know babe." Blaine looked down at the blue bundle in his arms. "He is so perfect."

"I have loads of pictures of him growing."

"Thanks."

"I think it would be good if you and the baby come home, I think it will help your recovery."

"I will stay at your dad's but I am still with Seb." Sebastian had visited daily.

"Okay, I really did imagine this differently."

"Me too, we are a car crash." A week later Blaine was allowed home. Blaine was in the living room nursing his son when Sebastian came over, Kurt let him in. He kissed Blaine and Bentley.

"Hey you two, I missed you."

"I missed you."

"So, if you are feeling up to it, we could go on a walk."

"That would be great." Blaine and Sebastian took Bentley for a walk.

"Nearly losing you made me realise how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wanted to make this so much more romantic but I just love you so much and can't imagine life without you, will you marry me?"

"I-I, yeah" Blaine was shocked. "Let's do it." Sebastian kissed him, Blaine smiled, he had been with Sebastian for 3 months but he didn't care, he wanted a future with him.

A few weeks past, they started fighting over Kurt. Blaine was confused with his feelings. The New Directions went to Dalton for Blaine's surprise party. Kurt was driving Blaine and Bentley, Sebastian was waiting for Blaine in Dalton's auditorium. When Blaine and Bentley entered the lights came on, there were balloons and banners everywhere. Blaine looked at the stage and saw the Warblers. Sebastian performed 'Glad You Came'. At the end of the song he walked down the steps and kissed Blaine.

"Happy Birthday baby!"

"Thank you, that was amazing." Sebastian stood next to Kurt.

"It was Kurt's idea, we both know how hard things have been in the last few months, we realised you haven't been yourself."

"You haven't sung once, not in the shower, not in the car." Blaine looked between them, he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to."

"That is so unlike you." Kurt passed him Bentley.

"So we would like to perform with you tonight, you can choose any song you like." A little while later Blaine sang 'Say' with Sebastian and Kurt, he shared loving looks with both of them.

_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems,  
Better put 'em in quotations_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead,  
If you could only_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
Its better to say too much  
Then never say what you need to say again_

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say, say what you need to say_

Kurt and Sebastian smiled to each other. Blaine hugged them both.

"Thank you."

"You can talk to either of us whenever you want." Sebastian held his hand. Blaine enjoyed his party with Kurt, Sebastian, Bentley all his family and friends. Blaine went into Kurt's room at 2am. He climbed into his bed.

"Hey." Kurt woke up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt sat up, Blaine held his hands.

"Since finding out about Bentley all I wanted was to put it right with you, I thought we had but then to find out you didn't trust me it broke my heart. I wanted more than anything for us to figure it out. Then Seb asked me out, I thought I needed to move on. I fell for him, it still didn't stop me loving you though. Then tonight both of you came together to support me and it made me realise I have been unfair to both of you."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you and I shouldn't be stringing Seb along."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed him and got on top of Kurt, they made love then fell asleep. They woke up in the morning and made love again. Kurt went to work. Carole came into the lounge.

"Hey sweetheart." Blaine smiled.

"Hey Nana." Blaine passed her Bentley.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I am really lucky to have all of you fighting my corner."

"We will always be here honey. What is happening with you and Kurt?"

"I don't know. Would you have Bentley tonight so we can go out to dinner and sort things out?"

"It would be an honour." That evening the former couple went out.

"This is lovely thank you."

"I want to work things out, I love you, last night was perfect."

"It is difficult because now you have been with Sebastian, are you going to change your mind and want him. You cheated on him last night."

"I know. I have been struggling with everything since having Bentley."

"Can I ask you something?"

"How many times have you been intimate with him?"

"Quite a lot."

"More than us?"

"That isn't possible I have been with him for like 4 months of which two I was in hospital for."

"I am not gonna lie I am petrified that you will want him again."

"I have been with him and honestly it isn't a solid relationship." Kurt held his hands. "Will you give me another chance?"

"Yeah." Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt. "I need to go end things with Seb, you go to Bentley and I will see you soon, make sure he is asleep."

"Okay." Kurt kissed him. Blaine drove to Sebastian's he wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was about to have. He knocked on the door. He was surprised when Sebastian's sister Greta answered the door. Greta went to school with Suzie. He was even more surprised when he came in and Suzie was there.

"BLAINE!"

"Suzie! I missed you." Sebastian came in from the kitchen.

"Hey babe! I am so glad you're here, where's Bentley?"

"With Kurt, I need to talk to you."

"Okay do you want to some into the kitchen." Suzie now was looked after by Sebastian's parents on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Blaine walked through to the kitchen, he sat on one of the stools.

"I don't think I have been completely honest with you." Sebastian sat down with him. "I love you, but I love Kurt more, I am really sorry."

"I think that is quite obvious. Look I am not going to hold a grudge against you, I always fancied you and even to have a few months being your boyfriend I know how lucky I am. Promise me something?" Blaine nodded. "Don't let him treat you bad, if it isn't working out set yourself free." Blaine nodded.

"I love you." Blaine cuddled him.

"I love you too." Sebastian kissed him gently before Blaine left. Blaine came home to Kurt. He smiled when he saw him sweetly rocking and singing to Bentley, he knew that was his future. The next morning Blaine was sick, luckily Kurt was at school so he didn't know. He went to the pharmacy and bought a test. When he got home he took the test. He was sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, he looked over to the cot where Bentley was sleeping. He looked down at the test and saw two lines. He felt awful, he knew Kurt wouldn't want to raise Sebastian's baby or see Blaine pregnant with another man's child. When Bentley woke up, he went to meet Sam. Sam was on his lunch break from school and went on a walk with Blaine.

"So is everything okay?" Sam kissed Bentley. "Hey buddy!"

"I was sick this morning, so I took a test and it was positive."

"Oh, it's Seb's?"

"Yeah."

"I will be honest cause your my bestie, Kurt will either pretend to be happy and say he can be involved or he will want nothing to do with it. I think it will hurt him knowing you've been with someone else."

"Thanks for being honest, I appreciate it." A few cheerios came over.

"Blaine, is this your baby?"

"OMG, he is so cute!" They cooed to Bentley.

"His name is Bentley."

"When are you coming back to school?"

"In two weeks."

"I can't believe Kurt's done this to you."

"Done what?"

"Haven't you heard? He slept with Karofsky."

"What?" Blaine looked at Sam who couldn't meet his eyes. "Look after Bentley." Blaine handed the pram to Sam and walked into the school. He was still recovering from his stitches. He stormed into Glee Club, Sam followed with Bentley. Rachel was in the middle of performing and stopped when the door opened, Blaine had tears in his eyes. "Is it true?!" Kurt stood up and went towards him.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Don't touch me! Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You slept with Karofsky!" Kurt looked shocked.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No, tell me."

"Yes but it isn't what you think!"

"You made me feel guilty for being with someone else the whole time you already had been! How many times? When?"

"Twice, once after you cheated and once when you were with Seb." Sebastian sat there smirking, they were performing together for the season, although the warblers had classes at Dalton.

"We're done." Blaine went to walk out, he turned quickly and winced in pain.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" He looked at his top and saw the blood round his abdomen.

"I think you need to take him to the ER." Mr Shue walked over. Kurt took him to the ER. Sam and Finn looked after Bentley. At the hospital the doctors helped Blaine.

"Okay so you need to take it easy Blaine, maybe have some extra weeks at home, it is taking a while to heal."

"I'm pregnant, is my baby okay?" Blaine started to cry. Kurt looked at him in shock.

"I will get an ultrasound technician to come have a look, just to make sure." The doctor left.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah, I found out this morning, I felt so guilty, then I came to speak to Sam and found out what you did, I can't believe I actually considered getting rid of my baby to fix us when the whole time you were lying to me." The ultrasound lady came in. Blaine wiped his eyes.

"Hi Mr Anderson, I am Shelley. I am going to take a look at this little one okay. I am sure you already know it's going to be cold." Blaine nodded. "Can you see that there? That is your little one, I would date you at around 6 weeks, so a little March baby." The heartbeat filled the room. Both of them had tears in their eyes. "I will go speak to your OBGYN to arrange an appointment."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome congratulations." The lady left Blaine looked at the picture in his hands.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that alone, I love you. I don't expect you to get rid of your baby. It is going to be difficult."

"I love my baby already but I can't have it, I am not ready for another baby. Bentley is more work than I thought he would be." A few days later Blaine had a termination. It was a hard decision. Kurt went with him and helped him at home. He went back to school two weeks before Nationals. Since having Bentley they hadn't discussed graduation or college. Kurt had his NYADA acceptance letter through the post. Bentley was staying in Ohio with Blaine as far as he knew. He didn't know if Blaine was graduating or not. Bentley was 4 months old now. Blaine came into Glee and sat down. Kurt and Blaine had sorted things out.

"Okay Nationals is in two weeks! I think it is time to welcome back Blaine! We have missed you, it is good to have you back."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Sebastian and the Warblers are going to sing."

"Thanks Mr Shue." Sebastian smiled to Blaine, he was confused Blaine couldn't look at him.

_There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now_

_There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now_

_I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason_

_There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now_

_If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe_

_And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason, oh  
(I don't wanna fight no more)  
(I don't wanna hurt no more)  
(I don't wanna cry no more)  
(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)  
You are the reason, oh  
(Just a little closer now)  
(Come a little closer now)  
(I need you to hold me tonight)_

_I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason_

Kurt felt really uncomfortable as Sebastian had sung to Blaine. Blaine kept shifting uncomfortably, Kurt knew the termination was on his mind. After Glee, Blaine went to the toilet. Sebastian approached Kurt.

"Make no mistake, I will get Blaine back."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that, trust me he has done everything to get rid of you." Blaine came back in.

"I need to talk to you Seb, can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure." Blaine nodded to Kurt, he was going to tell him. They went into an empty class. "So I am just gonna say it. I was pregnant but I had a termination."

"What? Why? You said you wanted one."

"My body wouldn't cope for a while."

"So we had a baby and now it's gone."

"I am really sorry."

"I bet you are."

"That isn't fair, that was my baby too, I loved it."

"Not as much as Bentley though." Blaine handed him a scan photo.

"It was the hardest decision of my life."

"I can't even look at you right now." Sebastian walked out. Kurt came in and Blaine broke down crying in Kurt's arms. A few hours later the couple were sat at the dinner table with Burt, Carole and Finn.

"So, you didn't tell us what your letter said." Burt smiled to Kurt.

"I didn't open it yet."

"What letter?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I got a letter from NYADA." Kurt got it out his pocket. "I wanted to open it with everyone."

"Open it then." Blaine picked Bentley up from his bouncer.

"I got in!" Kurt started crying, Burt and Carole enveloped him in a hug. Kurt cuddled Blaine and Bentley.

"I am so proud of you!" Blaine kissed him.

"I need to tell Rach!" Kurt disappeared. Blaine started to eat his dinner.

"So Blaine what are you doing about college?"

"I don't know, I haven't met with Emma since I had Bentley."

"I thought you had a meeting when you went back to school."

"I was meant to but I cancelled it."

"Does Kurt know?"

"Nope."

"You should've told him."

"I couldn't he thought I went, but I didn't I just went on a drive. I have only been to two classes, that's only cause he is in them." Blaine grabbed his keys and left, Burt and Carole were concerned for his health. He hadn't been himself in months. Kurt came back later, Carole was nursing Bentley.

"Where's Blaine?"

"He left."

"What why?"

"We had a conversation, he doesn't know what he is doing at all, he hasn't met with Emma at all."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"I think I do, can you look after Bentley." Kurt left, he went to Blaine's moms house. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Kurt you okay?"

"Is Blaine here?"

"No I haven't seen him in at least a month." Kurt left and went to Dalton, he found Blaine sitting in the gardens with Wes. Wes saw Kurt.

"I am going to get some hot chocolate." Kurt sat next to Blaine.

"I think we need to talk."

"I don't want to."

"I think it is too late for you to choose." Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"I can't do it, this is way harder than I imagined."

"I am so sorry. I know how vulnerable you are, you needed stability and I should've given it to you straight away."

"It isn't your fault."

"Tomorrow, we are meeting with Emma, then we are going to the doctors I think you are struggling a lot more than you're letting on." Blaine nodded.

"I aborted my baby, I wish I hadn't but it's too late."

"You would've either killed yourself or both of you if you carried the baby."

"I feel so guilty." Kurt hugged him. They went home. Early the next morning they met with Emma Pilsbury, she was the guidance councillor.

"Okay Blaine I have spoken to your teachers, before Bentley your grades were excellent, I have here a list of finals you need to take to graduate in three weeks. You will have to take them all this week before Nationals, it is a lot of work and if you don't pass you'd have to resit next year, would you like to try?" Blaine looked at the list.

"Dad and Carole can look after Bentley as much as you need, it is one week."

"Okay." Blaine went to the doctors, he was diagnosed with post partem depression. Blaine's tablets would make him very low for the first few weeks so they advised him to wait till after his finals. Blaine took his finals then started his tablets. He was struggling with getting out of bed.

"Come on, it's our last practice performance before Nationals."

"I don't care." Blaine rolled over. Kurt went alone, he was worried Blaine wouldn't turn up for Nationals. They were going to New York Friday to Monday. Bentley was staying in Ohio, they were going to view apartments whilst they were there. Kurt had arranged a scout for NYADA to watch Nationals as Blaine was lead on all three songs, it was his only hope of getting into school. He wouldn't start till second semester though. It was the night before New York, Blaine had been in bed for two days straight.

"Have you packed honey?"

"No."

"Would you like me to pack for you?"

"Sure."

"I am really sorry I missed your appointment yesterday, how'd it go?"

"I didn't go."

"You need to go honey, it is to help you."

"It will never take away the pain."

"I know but please keep at it." Blaine went to New York, he struggled with the depression. They found a two bedroom apartment three blocks from NYADA. They won Nationals. On the last night Kurt and Blaine went out to dinner.

"So I was wondering, seen as yours and Bentley's last names are Anderson, I would like to have that too." Blaine nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, off course."

"I only gave him Anderson cause we were broken up."

"Well how about we make that have a better meaning." Kurt got up and got down on one knee. "Blaine Anderson, I love you so much. I know our journey has been bumpy but I am really proud that even after everything we have been through we are standing here today. I think we have been through so much which at times tore us apart but then it brought us back together, stronger. I love you and Bentley more than anything. Will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

"Yeah." Blaine pulled Kurt up and kissed him deeply. He knew their relationship was worth fighting for. They went home to Ohio and told Burt and Carole who were thrilled. Blaine's tablets were working so he was able to get on with life. He had got offered a place at NYADA.

"We have some more news." Kurt held Blaine's hand.

"Not another baby, you're only 17."

"God no." Blaine looked horrified. "I got into NYADA."

"Blaine that is amazing honey!" Blaine was nervous about going to New York. He was happy to go with the love of his life. A few days before graduation Blaine came home from the doctors.

"I got told, I won't be able to carry another baby past 21, my body is really damaged."

"Okay, are you wanting to have another one now?"

"Yeah, I spoke to NYADA and deferred my place for a year."

"Let's do it." Blaine and Kurt graduated and moved to New York, Burt and Carole helped them move, they decided to get married that summer when Kurt found a cancellation in a weeks time. It was a rush to get everything ready but they only wanted immediate family and friends. They were officially husbands. When Kurt started at NYADA, Blaine was looking after Bentley on his own, he put him in NYADA daycare two days a week so he could work at the diner.

"Hello welcome to the spotlight dinner what can I get you?"

"You." Blaine looked up to see Sebastian. "You look amazing."

"Thank you what are you doing here?"

"I am going to NYU."

"I am happy for you." Blaine spoke to Sebastian. He went to get Bentley from daycare when he saw Kurt laughing with another guy, he couldn't help but feel jealous. A few days later he discovered he was pregnant. He was going to tell Kurt over a nice dinner but Kurt texted him when he was already an hour late.

K- Not going to be in till late, don't wait up x

Blaine was pissed off, why would Kurt be late home. Kurt eventually came home at 11:30pm. The next day Blaine took Bentley out, Kurt woke up on his own slightly confused. Blaine came back around lunchtime, Kurt was in the kitchen on the laptop, he shut the screen very quickly.

"Hey, I wasn't sure when you'd be home."

"Well neither was I yesterday."

"I am sorry I got held up, where did you go this morning?"

"I went on a walk."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Blaine went through to the bedroom. "I did some thinking."

"That's dangerous." Blaine pretended to laugh.

"I am going back to Ohio for a month, my mom has a trip so I need to look after Suzie."

"Oh okay, I would go with you but I have NYADA."

"I am not expecting you to, I will take Bentley with me."

"Okay I will come visit for a weekend, then I can see my dad and Carole."

"Yeah they'd love that, I will take Bentley round as much as I can." Blaine went to Ohio, he hadn't told Kurt yet, he thought Kurt was cheating on him. He met with his best friend Wes at Dalton.

"Hey dude! I have missed you!" Wes hugged him.

"I needed a break I can't be in New York right now." Blaine and Wes sat down.

"Why, is everything okay?"

"I think Kurt is cheating on me."

"I don't think he would do that, are you sure it's not just you thinking it cause your feeling guilty about cheating."

"No, I saw him talking to this guy, then he stayed at school till nearly midnight, then he was really shady with his phone and laptop."

"Oh I see, did you talk to him?"

"No, I found out I was pregnant and it all got too much, I had to leave before I got too depressed. I am struggling so much, I feel so alone."

"You are married now, you should trust him, you should feel safe to talk to him."

"I know, my depression scares me and sometimes it gets too much."

"I think you should call him." Blaine nodded. He took Bentley home. His mom was working at a charity clinic in Africa. Blaine was loving spending time with Suzie. He had only been home a week when Suzie fell really ill. He took her to the ER and called his mom.

"Hello, are you Suzie Anderson's next of kin?"

"I am her brother, our parents aren't in the country."

"Okay, well I have some bad news can you come with me?" Blaine followed, Bentley was asleep in his pram. He was 6 months old. "Suzie has kidney failure, I am afraid we have had to put in her in an induced coma, she is very ill, even if we managed to find a donor she wouldn't survive the operation."

"So what are you saying?"

"Get your mom and dad home." Blaine cried. He was 14 weeks pregnant with his second baby and his sister was dying. He called Kurt.

"Hey honey, I can't talk-"

"Suzie is in a coma."

"What? Oh my god, what happened?"

"Her kidney failed, she has 48 hours till they are turning her ventilator off, can you come home?" Blaine burst out crying.

"On my way." Blaine's parents and Kurt came home, Blaine's depression was rock bottom somehow he was at his sisters bedside. They stayed with Suzie and has her ventilator was turned off they were all there. Blaine was devastated at the loss of his sister. Blaine's mom was blaming herself, Blaine was blaming himself for not catching it sooner. He told Kurt about the baby when Kurt tried getting him to take his tablets. Kurt was excited for the idea of their second child. A few weeks past, they had Suzie's funeral in Ohio.

"I know her funeral was only yesterday but we need to go back to New York. I have school."

"You go but I need to stay here."

"I am not going without you."

"I just can't do it anymore it isn't where I fit in."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to stay in Ohio."

"What about us?"

"I know your cheating so don't pretend you care."

"I am not cheating!"

"Really, cause school doesn't finish late at night. And you're secretive with your phone and laptop!"

"Look I promise I am not cheating, I was booking a party for your birthday, it was meant to be a surprise."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I would never cheat on you. I love you, Bentley and our baby."

"I thought you were regretting everything."

"I would never regret having babies with you, I am devastated that you won't be able to carry babies past 21 but I am really glad we have been blessed with these two."

His pregnancy went well and at 36 weeks he welcomed another son, Theodore Ryley Anderson. Blaine struggled to look after Bentley and Harley on his own all day but Kurt was as supportive as he could be.


End file.
